


Second Summer Savior

by Danielle_Kyzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Harry rescued from Dursley, Kidnapping, Nightmares, Smart Harry, Unstable Sirius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielle_Kyzer/pseuds/Danielle_Kyzer
Summary: Sirius thinks of a different way to protect Harry: kidnap him. Once he returns to Hogwarts, he's different and won't be manipulated anymore. However, Dumbledore doesn't approve and makes him move in with his Head of House and the man that hates him possibly more than Voldemort. What will happen as relationships are tested and secrets come out?





	1. Finally, Some Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Has mentions of self harm so if that triggers you, don't read. I don't want anyone to be hurt reading this because of what the content is.

**Chapter 1 - Finally, Some Peace**

**Tuesday 6 July 1993**

Harry groans as he moves too fast. His uncle had gotten to him because he had screamed during a nightmare, something that seems to have been happening every night. 

He shifts his body so that he can see the whole park, which is currently empty of all other inhabitants. He  _ is _ the only person that goes to that park afterall. 

However, something isn't right. He can feel somebody watching him, putting him on edge. He scans the area slowly and sees it. Sees him. A huge black dog is watching him. He is laying on the ground at the base of a tree on the far edge of the park.

He turns away and pulls the pocket knife out of his jeans. It is small, no longer than his pinkie finger, but it is enough to help him keep his mind off of everything. He places the knife against the thin skin of his wrist and lightly drag it in a line parallel to the previous cuts that he had made. The blood is warm as it makes its way down his arm and he smiles a little at the pain that he causes.

_ Finally, some peace. _ He thinks, closing his eyes. The dog whining brings him away from the dark thought. He is standing right in front of him with sad eyes drilling into his own. Harry stands and stumbles to get away from the dog, walking slowly to Number 4 Privet Drive. The dog follows but he just shuts the door in his face to get away.

 

**Later That Night**

Sirius couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw how his Godson was faring after 12 years. He was much too thin, the clothes hanging off of him like an oversized second skin. He winced when he moved, as if he were in a recent fight. Also, he was cutting. 

Sirius had struggled with cutting for a long time, so he would not let his Godson do the same. So he followed him to his home and he would wait until night to enter the home.

After the moon had risen, Sirius transformed back into a human. He went to the back door and snapped his fingers to get the door to unlock. He slipped inside and followed the feeling of a Magical mass to a door that seemed to lead to a room under the stairs. 

Sirius got the door open and peered inside to see a trunk with the words  _ Hadrian James Fleamont William Potter _ proudly stamped on the front in gold letters. He pulled the trunk out and searched through it to find Harry’s wand. Then he shrunk the trunk and placed it into his pockets. After noting that everything else seemed to be worthless, Sirius headed up the stairs. The room that pulled at him was covered in a dozen locks. Sirius snapped his fingers and heard each lock click open. The door creaked as he pushed it open. 

Harry seemed to still be sleeping, so Sirius covered Harry’s mouth and shook him. Harry’s eyes flashed open and he tried to scream but no sound escaped him. “Scream and I’ll have to silence you!” Sirius threatened. Harry nodded and blinked as tears appeared in his eyes. “Do you have anything of value besides your trunk downstairs?” Sirius slowly removed his hand and watched as tears escaped Harry’s eyes.  _ Probably not the best start to a relationship, but we’ll work it out eventually. _

“My cloak and photo album,” Harry whispered. Sirius motioned with his hands and Harry slowly climbed out of his bed. He pulled up a loose floorboard and pulled his invisibility cloak and photo album from beneath the floor. Sirius took the album and shrunk it before placing it in his pocket. Then he placed a silencing spell on Harry, followed by a sleeping spell and featherlight charm. Sirius picked up Harry and wrapped the cloak around them both. 

 

**Wednesday 7 July 1993**

Harry wakes up in the softest bed that he has ever slept in. The mattress seems to swallow him and the blanket is warm and soft against his skin. He sits up slowly and looks around. The maroon curtains around the bed are tied back with golden, silk ribbons. The walls are pale purple and the dresser, wardrobe, desk, doors, and window seat are a wood so dark, them appear black. Harry climbs out of the bed and approaches the first door and pulls.

Nothing happens. The door knob doesn’t turn at all. 

Going to the second door, Harry is pleasantly surprised to see a huge bathroom. The tiles are dark green and the shower is like a waterfall. He leaves the bathroom and goes to the dresser. It is filled with pajamas, socks, pants, and under shirts that look to be his size. The wardrobe is filled with robes, dress shirts, dress trousers, and casual clothes that also seem to be in his size. Next to the wardrobe is his trunk. He opens it and all his clothes are gone as are his books. However he remembers the desk by the window and sees his books set up on the desk. 

_ Who set up this room? Why do all the clothes seem to look my size? Are they going to leave me in here forever? Are they going to let me go to Hogwarts?  _ A popping sound draws him away from his thoughts. A house elf is standing in front of his bed on the purple rug that matches the walls. He is holding a piece of parchment and Harry approaches him. “Hello, who are you?”

“I’m Kreacher. I was ordered to give this to you,” the house elf, Kreacher, says while holding out the parchment. As soon as he has it Kreacher disappears. Harry opens the letter and reads it slowly:

 

_ Dear Hadrian,  _

_ I know that you are probably scared, but don’t be. I would never hurt you. I made a promise to Lily and James that I would look after you and protect you. Pretty shite job I’ve been doing so far, huh?  _

_ Anyways, this is your room. I’ve set it up just for you. The clothes should fit, but tell me if they don’t or if you don’t like them. Also, if you don’t like the colours, I can easily change them. That goes for the bedroom as well. Shower and get dressed. I’ll be up in an hour so that I can bring you to breakfast. _

_ Your Godfather. _

_ Sirius Black _

_ P.S. Your cloak and album are in the desk drawer. I’ll be keeping your wand and knife until I am sure that you won’t try to hurt yourself or me. _

 

The writing is loopy and neater than Harry’s will ever be, but he understands what Sirius is telling him. He hurries to shower and pauses when he goes to get dressed. He doesn’t want to wear the wrong thing, but Sirius didn’t tell him what to wear. He decides on a pair of black jeans and a green shirt.  _ Who cares? He’ll probably kill me like those other innocent people he killed! He broke out of prison and he knows my name! I wonder if the Wizarding world knows that I’m gone…. _

He has time to kill, so he goes to the desk and reads the titles. Only a fraction of the books are his, the other being too advanced or an older edition. The door opens and Harry sees a cleaned up version of the man that had taken him. Before, Sirius had long hair and a five o’clock shadow along with loose fitting clothes. Now, he had cut his hair and shaved his face, making him look decades younger. The clothes he was wearing were also clean and made to fit. 

“Hello Harry,” Sirius greeted, sitting on the bed while Harry stood and edged away from the man. “I didn’t want to have our first meeting be so terrifying for you, but I had to get you away from your relatives.”

“How did you know my parents?” Harry asked, continuing to inch away.

“James was like a brother to me. His family took me in when I had nowhere else to go,’ Sirius replied, a haunted look in his face. “Are you hungry? I’m going to make breakfast. You can help if you like?”

“Sure….”  _ I can escape while he is cooking. Maybe if I do as he says, he won’t hurt me and I can find police. _ Sirius stood and left the room. Harry followed, trying to get his bearings of the place. Needless to say, the place was huge so he would have trouble finding the door even if Sirius didn’t make a wall in front of it.

“You like eggs, bacon, and grits?” Sirius asked, making Harry realize that they had entered the kitchen.  _ I have to focus! He could have been trying to kill me! _

“Yeah.” Harry looked around the room until Sirius placed a pot with water and tin of grits in his hands. Harry approached the stove and began to make the grits. Sirius made the eggs and bacon right next to him while keeping up a steady chatter going that went into one of Harry’s ears and out the other. 

Once the food was done, Sirius made them both plates and placed them at the table. He let Harry choose which plate he wanted to eat from then sat at the other. They ate in silence until they finished. Harry had only eaten the grits, not bothering to touch the eggs or bacon that was provided.

“Alright, time to explain some things and set some rules,” Sirius began, weaving his fingers together. Harry watched him warily, not wanting to be lied to. “I took you so that I could help you. I don’t want you to die and, as you should know, Voldemort is after you. He has spies everywhere, I can’t let you be unprepared when the time comes for you two to fight.”

“Where were you before?” Harry growled. Sirius’ eyes had nothing but truth in them, but Harry didn’t quite believe him yet.

“In Azkaban for a crime I didn’t commit.” At Harry’s confused face, he elaborated. “Azkaban is a prison that they send you to for all kinds of crimes. A man named Peter Pettigrew framed me for the murder of 12 muggles, plus himself, and getting your parents killed.”  _ He was on the Muggle news too! They would know if he was framed. Sirius must be lying. _

“He got my parents killed?” Harry’s anger turned from Sirius to this unknown man.  _ I would know, Dumbledore would tell me, right? _

“Your parents went into hiding, only Pettigrew could tell others where to find them. We pretended that I was their Secret Keeper to keep the attention away from him. However, he was Voldemort’s spy all along. He even made us doubt Remus Lupin’s loyalty.”

“So you, Dad, Pettigrew, and Remus were all friends?” Harry had never heard of these people, but he had seen Sirius Black’s name on the Quidditch plaque that had his own Father’s name on it. They were both Chasers.

“The closest group of friends that you could find.”

“So you got released from Azkaban?” Harry fidgeted in his seat.  _ If he answers truthfully, it’ll help me determine the truth level of his other answers. If he lies, I’ll have to escape immediately.  _ “You are going to raise me now?”

“I escaped. I’m going to help you get strong.” Sirius felt his face flush in embarrassment at his admission, but he wouldn’t lie to Harry. “Now for the rules. No lying, you can say that you don’t want to talk about it but I won’t get lied to. In return, I won’t lie to you. Rule number two, no harming yourself or others. That is the only rule, that when broken, will result in a physical punishment.” Harry felt his face pale and hoped that Sirius wouldn’t notice. People use your fears against you. “Rule three, if I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it immediately. Only if you are confused or feel that you can’t do it should you talk to me and I will decide what to do, alright?”

“Okay….Is that all?” Harry pulled his sleeves down to cover his wrists even if he knew it was extremely unlikely that Sirius hadn’t already seen the cuts. He didn’t want to be hurt, not after the beating his Uncle gave him.

“No. I need you to stop cutting-” Harry’s heart almost stopped when he heard the words tumble from Sirius’ mouth. “-because I care about you. If you ever feel the urge to cut, use this mirror to talk and I will always pick up to speak to you.” Sirius passed over a circular mirror and seemed to have a matching one on the table with him. “Just say my name and tap it with your hand, and I will appear.”

Harry took the mirror, placed it into his pocket, and followed Sirius when he stood up.  _ I won’t use it. Maybe I can call other people? I won’t use it. He could scare my enemies. I won’t use it. _ The thoughts waged a war in his mind and he felt a head ache coming on.

Harry was led to a room near the kitchen. Entering the room, Harry felt a rush of Magic that made him a little nauseous. He tried to back out of the room, but Sirius grabbed a hold of him to stop him.

“Leaving will make it worse. The first time you enter and exit are the hardest but it will get easier.” Sirius looked around, tapped a stone with his wand, then closed the door. A timer appeared on the door that seemed to be moving way slower than it should be.

“Where are we?” Harry asked, sitting down to settle his stomach.

“This is a training room. Time slows down in this room. One year in this room equals one full day outside the room, so an hour outside of this room is about 15 days inside. However, we will only be training for 12 hours a day as we will take an hour for lunch and dinner, you will have an hour in the morning to get ready and eat breakfast, and I expect you to get nine hours of sleep. Here is our schedule,” Sirius finished by waving his arm, making a parchment appear.

 

_ 7 AM - Wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast _

_ 8 AM - Training _

_ 12 PM - Lunch _

_ 1 PM - Training _

_ 6 PM - Dinner  _

_ 7 PM - Training _

_ 10 PM - Bedtime _

 

“What about talking to my friends and doing homework?” Harry protested at the schedule.  _ He could keep me in here for the rest of the summer and I wouldn’t know the difference! _ “And a bedtime?” Harry knew that arguing with your guardians only got you in trouble, but Sirius had said that only harming himself or others would get him physically punished.

“I don’t expect you to take an entire hour to eat. Once you finish, you may write to your friends and you will do homework in this room when I tell you to. The bedtime is so that you get enough sleep.”

“Won’t I be really old when I return to school?”

“Your body ages slower so that it matches how old you would be when outside. You will only age mentally and magically at a normal rate.”

“Fine!” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stood up. He knew that he was acting childishly but he didn’t care. “What are we starting with?”

“We are going to go over everything you have learned in school so far-” Harry groaned but Sirius ignored him. “-as you should be able to do everything wandless and silent. After that, I will start teaching you new skills, okay?”

“Sure.” Harry was upset, but his eyes lit up when he saw Sirius take out his wand and reach out to him. “My wand?”

“You will show me the spell I ask you to perform. If they seem strong enough, then you will move onto trying them silently. After you get that down, you will try wandless. Lastly, you will combine the two so that you can do the spell wandless and silent.”

“How will you know if they are strong or not?” Sirius stared at Harry with raised eyebrows so Harry elaborated. “Like sheilds, how will you know they are strong?”

“I’ll try to stun you.” Harry gasped and got to work.

By the time lunch rolled around, Harry was exhausted. Sirius let him take a nap once they got back to the room while he went to gather some books from the library. After that, they worked until dinner. The time after dinner was spent researching so that he could do his homework to an acceptable level.


	2. Nightmares And Discipline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm and corporeal punishment. Also, I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just a 16 year old girl writing for fun. Also, I don't have a beta or anything and English is not my best subject because my spelling is atrocious. Anyways, thanks for reading and I love getting kudos and reviews!

**Chapter 2 - Nightmares And Discipline**

**Monday 12 July 1993**

_ I was running down the corridors as fast as I could. I had to save Ginny or Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s would hate me! Bones crunched under my feet and got stuck in my shoes making the floor slippery.  _

_ I slip and fall.  _

_ When I look up, Ginny is right there. Right in front of me. Except she isn’t moving and she is pale and her eyes are rolled back into her head. I push myself away from her and stare up in shock at the basilisk watching my movements.  _

_ “I’m not going to hurt you, Harry. Ginny told me so much about you,” Tom Riddle said, walking out from behind the basilisk.  _

_ “No! Stay away from me!” I yell, pushing myself away. _

_ “As you wish….” Tom steps back and the basilisk lunges at me. _

 

Harry wakes up drenched in sweat. He stumbles to the bathroom, looking for a sharp object. Sirius still has his knife and takes the wand every day after lessons are finished. 

Harry's hand flashes out and he punches the mirror, shattering the glass. He finds a shard of the mirror and grips it tightly, cutting into his fingers. He pulls the glass down his arm and cuts his arm, watching the blood flow down his wrist.

 

Sirius was sleeping peacefully when yells woke him up. He listened intently and was about to fall back asleep when Harry screamed, “No! Stay away from me!” Sirius jumped out of his bed and rushed to his Godson’s room where Harry was gone from the ruffled sheets. Sirius sniffed the air and his eyes widened at the harp smell of blood. 

Harry’s blood.

Sirius pushed the door open and Harry jumped. Sirius banished the piece of glass from Harry’s hands and picked him up gently.  _ Merlin this kid is a handful! He knows the punishment for harming himself but he still cut! _ Sirius sat Harry on the counter and stopped the bleeding with a blood clotting spell. Then he healed the cuts and cleaned the blood away. In this instance, Potions would be better but Sirius didn’t want to move Harry too much.

“Why Harry? Why would you do that?” Sirius asked, holding Harry’s chin so that he couldn’t look away.

“Ginny died and Tom was going to kill me!” Harry cried, tears leaving his eyes.

“You could have talked to me!” Sirius replied.

“You were sleeping!”

“I don’t care, wake me up if you feel the urge to cut yourself!”

“I’m sorry! Are you going to punish me?” Harry was terrified of what the punishment would be, shaking on the counter and crying harder.

“I have to. If I don’t, you won’t stop!” Sirius replied. He pulled Harry off the counter and into the bedroom. Sirius sat on the desk chair and pulled Harry so that he was laying across his knees, rear end in the air. “You will have five swats with my hand. If this continues, they will go up in number and I may have to use a slipper or a spoon.”

Harry was full out sobbing at this point. “Please! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! Please!” Harry expected it to be just like when Uncle Vernon would beat him. However Sirius didn’t do anything.

“Harry, you have to relax or it will hurt more.” Sirius rubbed his lower back until Harry relaxed and stopped breathing so hard. Sirius stopped rubbing and lifted his hand. He brought it down with a hard smack. Harry made a sound of discomfort but didn’t squirm away. “One.” Sirius brought his hand down harder and Harry squeaked. “Two.” 

Sirius continued in this fashion with the fifth hit being the hardest that he gave Harry. “Look Harry, we are all finished. You are forgiven now, okay?”

“Really? That’s it?” Harry sniffled.  _ I’m such a baby! It didn’t hurt nearly as much as Uncle Vernon but I’m still crying. Maybe it’s because he cares about me? _

“That’s it. Now, do you want to talk about your nightmare some more?” Sirius asked, rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s back. 

“No. Do I have to?” Harry looked up at Sirius with a little fear in his eyes.

“No, but you can’t cut as a solution.” Sirius wiped his face and stood up. 

“Will you stay with me?” Harry asked before Sirius could leave. “Just until I fall asleep?” Sirius sat back down and hugged Harry, rocking him gently until they both fell asleep. 

 

**Tuesday 13 July 1993**

“Sirius? Did you have any siblings? Or cousins?” Harry asked over breakfast.

“Yeah. Why?” Sirius responded, muscles tensing slightly.

“Were they nice?” Harry stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth and glanced at Sirius.

“Andromeda was nice, she still should be. Narcissa wasn’t bad, per say, but she didn’t like getting in trouble so she did as she was told. Bellatrix was the worst, loved hurting me at every chance she got. Regulus was pretty much the same as Narcissa.”

“Where are they now? How old are they?”

“Bella is 42, Andy is 40, Cissa is 38, and Reg is 32.” Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Bella is in Azkaban for the tourture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Andy married a Muggleborn named Edward and had a daughter named Nymphadora who graduated Hogwarts the year before you went to Hogwarts. Cissa married Lucius Malfoy and had a son named Draconian who should be in your year. Reg is….Reg is gone.”

“Longbottom? Neville’s parents?” Harry asked, latching onto the piece of information that he could process the fastest.

“Yes. He is actually your Godbrother. Lily was his Godmother and Alice is yours.”

“Is? She’s alive?” Harry was confused. Neville didn’t live with his parents.

“They were tortured to insanity.” Sirius had silent tears on his face but nobody said anything about them. “They were my friends. You would have loved them. She would have taken care of you like one of her own.”

“I’m sorry….” Harry ate for a few minutes before sighing. “Draco Malfoy is a prat.”

“Really?” Sirius hid a small smile. “You should be nice to him as you will be Lord of the Black Family one day. Narcissa and Draconian will have to listen to you somewhat. Especially if Lucius gets sent to Azkaban.”

“What about Andromeda and Nymphadora?” Harry asks, eating his last piece of bacon.

“They were disowned. You would have to get them back into the family for them to listen to you and have the rights of the Black Family.”

“Could I disown Bellatrix?” 

“Theoretically. It would be better to keep her though.”

“Why?”

“So you can control her.” Sirius saw the confusion in Harry’s eyes so he continued. “Even when you become Heir, you will have power over her. She won’t be able to hurt you or me without hurting herself immensely. Her magic might even kill her.”

“That’s kind of cool!” Harry responded. “What about Regulus?”

“I don’t know. He disappeared for a while after he joined the Death Eaters and he never came back. It’s assumed that he’s dead,” Sirius said, tears falling again.

“Isn’t there a way to check?” Harry cried. “A way to know for sure?”

“Not really. You could write a letter once you get the Heir ring and seal it with that. He won’t be able to hide from it but that does not mean he will respond. However, if the owl comes back with the letter, then Reg is dead.”

“Then I will! As soon as I’m officially Heir Black, I will send Regulus a letter. And I’ll meet with Andromeda and Nymphadora to bring them back. I’ll talk to Draco at school to mend our relationship.”

“Anything else?” Sirius asked, eyes sparkling.

“I have to learn how to be a great Lord! Can you help me?” Harry asked.

“Sure. First you need to study the ancient family trees and learn about all the Wizarding Families, especially the ones that they think died out. Also, you will go by your full name when in Heir and Lord mode, so you won’t be Harry, you’ll be Hadrian.” 

“Let’s go to the time warp room! I need to study!” Harry said, jumping from his seat and rushing towards the room.

 

**Sunday 18 July 1993**

_ Dear Hermione, _

 

_ I know things have been hectic and I should have written sooner, but I honestly didn’t know what to say. To begin with, I’m fine. I’m not hurt and I miss you something fierce. Maybe we can meet at Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies together? Anyways, how have you been? And have you heard from Ron at all this summer? He hasn’t answered any of my letters, even from before I got taken. I know he was in Egypt, but you would think that he would write to his best friends after all! _

_ Don’t feel bad that I haven’t written you, I just didn’t want you to worry. However, this is not just a social letter. I need information on something so I wa hoping you could find it for me? I don’t think that Sirius Black is telling me everything and I need you to find everything you can about his past. Hogwarts years, his friends, his family, the war, everything! _

 

_ Seriously, you’re the best, _

**_Hadrian James Fleamont William Potter_ **

_ Hadrian James Fleamont William Potter aka Harry James Potter _

 

“How’s that?” Harry asked, showing the letter to Sirius.

“Good. If she is as smart as you say she is then we will have no problem proving my innocence. Even if this fails, we have Plan B,” Sirius replied, smiling at Harry.

“Plan B sucks though so I hope this works.”

“Me too!”


	3. Trust Funds And Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm in this chapter and slight Dumbledore bashing? Dumbledore isn't my favorite character. Also, I have a plan in mind for later about a certain character. Kudos to anyone that can guess who and what it is.

**Thursday 29 July 1993**

“Good job, Harry!” Sirius complemented. Harry had just finished the last defense spell that he should have learned in his first two years. They had already discussed how Harry should take it upon himself to learn by himself if he got a terrible professor again. Also, he had decided to switch from Divination to Ancient Runes and also decided to take Arithmancy. Muggle Studies would be useless since he had lived in a Muggle home and Divination was not something that you could learn. 

 

_ “What classes did you decide to add on?” Sirius asked while he and Harry were mixing up a simple potion for exercise. _

_ “Divination and Care of Magical Creatures,” Harry responded, not letting himself lose focus in fear of the punishment he would receive. He really didn’t want to clean the cauldron or remake the potion. _

_ “Divination is useless unless you have the natural ability. They can’t teach you something that you don’t have. You should switch to something more practical and add another in case you don’t like one of your chosen classes.” Sirius watched Harry closely for a reaction and smiled when none came. _

_ “Okay. What do you suggest?” Harry trusted Sirius at this point, so he took all advice that the man was willing to give him. _

_ “Ancient Runes was fun and practical since you can use them for fighting and protection. Arithmancy is another good one because if you are skilled in that, you will be able to create spells.” _

_ “Any others?” _

_ “Muggle Studies would be useful if you weren’t raised in a Muggle home.” _

_ “So no?” Harry kept stirring while thinking about Sirius’ suggestion. “I’ll write to Professor McGonagall to change my classes.” _

 

“So I’m finished?” Harry asked hopefully.

“Not yet. We have to finish Potions since both your parents were very skilled in the art and you are….not.” Sirius didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but Harry could feel a pang of sadness and anger hit him in the chest.  _ Everybody says I’m like my Father but he has talent and I don’t. _

“Sirius….I-I can’t,” Harry gasped and reached down to scratch at his arms. Sirius immediately grabbed his arm and raised an eyebrow. “I’ve disappointed them.”

“No. They would be disappointed that you were raised by Lily’s relatives when you were never supposed to meet them. They would be so proud of you.”

“You don’t know what it’s like! I have to!” Harry tried to pull himself away from Sirius.

“I do.” Sirius took a deep breath and Harry froze. “Your Father and Remus helped me stop. I started in my first year after I was sorted into Gryffindor. I didn’t stop until middle of sixth year. I’m going to start you on the same system that I used to stop, okay?” 

“What’s wrong with Gryffindor?” Harry whispered.

“My family were all Slytherins. My parents abused me before I got to Hogwarts but it got worse when I got sorted into the  _ wrong  _ house. I couldn’t take all the pain and I thought it helped. But it controlled my life and I don’t want it to control yours, okay? I almost died because I was hurting so bad and I couldn’t live if you died! I’m supposed to take care of you and I would die if I let you die.”

Harry could hear the raw emotion in Sirius’ voice and knew he was telling the truth. Even if Sirius checked his wrists everyday and still had his knife and wand when they weren’t training, Harry had just started scratching his thighs to experience the pain. “What do I need to do? And I have to show you something….”

“I have rubber bands. They go around your wrist and when you feel like hurting yourself, you still come to me, but use the rubber band until you get to me or until I arrive. It gives pain but it won’t kill you,” Sirius paused for a moment in thought. “And, as an added incentive, if you can stop for seven days, I’ll teach you a really cool spell called the Patronus charm.

“Really?” Harry was wide eyed in desire. 

“Yes. For now, we will start with an exercise so that you can unlock an ability that was being kept away from you,” Sirius sat down, still holding Harry’s arms. Harry sat across from him and opened his mouth to ask a question but Sirius stopped him. “I know it is being kept from you because your Father had it and I saw it in your mind one day.”

“In my mind? Like you can read minds?”

“Sort of. It’s called Legilimency. The opposite, protecting your mind, is called Occlumacny. I will also be teaching you both so that you can tell Dumbledore whatever you want in regards to where you were over the summer.” Harry straightened up in excitement and pulled his arms away. “Do you trust me?”

“With my life!”

“Okay then. Let me in, don’t fight back.  _ Legilimency _ !” Harry’s eyes widened and didn’t fight the poking at the back of his mind. When his eyes opened again, he didn’t know when they had closed to begin with, he was inside of a dark place with papers everywhere and Sirius was standing in front of him.

“Where are we?” Harry asked, picking up a paper in front of him.

“Inside your mind.”

“Why’s it so messy?” Harry couldn’t believe it, his mind was like a gutter.

“You don’t organize your memories. That will be what you will accomplish in Occlumency training, however it seems like we will be starting now in order to find the locked away memory.” Sirius started picking up papers and putting them in neat stacks.

“What are all these papers?”

“Your memories. Every mind is unique so the way they store memories are also unique.” Harry looked at the paper he was holding and read the memory. It was when he first rode a broom during first year. “What we are looking for will have a padlock symbol across the page.”

They stacked the papers as they went through them and Harry could feel his memories moving around in his mind. It was kind of funny, the feeling of the emotion being flashed briefly through his eyes. After around three hours of searching, Sirius held up the paper and Harry dropped the papers he was holding. 

“Found it?” Harry ran over and snatched the paper from his hands.

“Yes.”

“What is it?” Harry didn’t understand what was written with the padlock blocking most of the words.

“Somebody locked this ability from you. Let’s go.” Sirius closed his eyes and Harry felt like he was falling until he opened them and saw that they were in the training room still. Sirius was still holding the paper and he was chanting something in some ancient language that Harry couldn’t understand.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself falling. 

Only, it was real this time. 

Blinking his eyes, Harry looked up at Sirius, who was sitting over him with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you alright?” Sirius whispered.

“Yeah. What happened?” Harry sat up slowly and saw the paper sitting on the floor next to them. He picked it up and read it:

 

_ Hadrian James Potter _

_ Born - 31 July 1980 at 2347 _

_ Natural Ability - Metamorphmagus _

_ Natural Ability - Occlumency _

_ Natural Ability - Legilimency _

_ Natural Ability - Flying _

_ Natural Ability - Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_ Natural Ability - Potions _

_ Hobbies - Reading _

_ Hobbies - Chess _

_ Hobbies - Cooking _

_ Locked Away By - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ Broken By - Sirius Orion Black III _

 

“Professor Dumbledore locked these away?” Harry’s voice was quiet and close to breaking.  _ I thought Dumbledore cared about me! _ Harry felt the tears fall and Sirius hugged him. 

“It’ll be okay, I still care about you,” Sirius said. Sirius couldn’t believe that Dumbledore would keep those things away from Harry. They could save his life!  _ I guess I don’t really need to teach him Occlumeny or Legilimency anymore. And his Potions skills were only terrible because they were locked away. _

 

**Saturday 31 July 1993**

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!” Sirius shouted, crashing into the room. Harry jumped about a foot into the air when he was jumped on. He grinned though as Sirius was smiling at him. A real, true smile.

“Thanks Sirius,” Harry said, hugging Sirius. 

“Shower and get dressed. After we eat breakfast, we are going to Diagon Alley!” 

Harry froze at the words. “Won’t you get caught?”

“No. I’m going to dye my hair with Muggle stuff and they have some stuff that you can change your eye color with. You are going to change your appearance to match mine.” Sirius was, well, serious. He didn’t look nervous at all.

“Okay….” Harry got up and Sirius left. After a shower and dressing in a button down emerald green shirt with some black dress pants and shoes to match. He decided to wear a gold tie with it and combed his hair a bit. Ever since he used the Potion that his Great Uncle Charlus Potter created, his hair has been manageable. It was curly as ever, but it didn’t stick up in every direction anymore.

Harry went down to breakfast and Sirius was already there. He had blond hair and dark green eyes. Harry felt his features shift to match and smiled. Sirius had already set out plates so they ate in silence. 

“What are we getting in Diagon Alley?” Harry asked once Sirius and he had finished.

“Your school supplies, another familiar, birthday gifts, Heir rings, and other things.” Sirius said it in a blank voice and Harry actually screeched.

“My Heir rings? Really?” Harry was vibrating with excitement and his voice was an octave or two higher than normal.

“Yes. you’re ready.” Sirius smiled and hugged Harry when he jumped at him. They left the building, Sirius had revealed the door just a week before, and walked down the street a few blocks. Sirius wrapped an arm around Harry and turned on the spot. They appeared on the street that connected Diagon Alley to Knockturn Alley. 

Walking towards Gringotts, Harry couldn’t help but tense up. “Won’t they try to take me when they know who I am?” Harry was trying not to panic, but the thought of being taken back to the Dursley’s made it hard to breathe.

“Goblins stay out of Wizarding matters. As long as we don’t interact with any of the Wizards that work at Gringotts, then we will be fine.” Sirius wrapped a protective arm around Harry’s shoulders and he slowly relaxed. 

After they walked inside the bank, they approached a teller and Sirius waited until they had finished what they were working on to whisper something into their ear. Harry didn’t hear what was said, but the Goblin led them to a room with another Goblin, a desk, and a piece of parchment.

“Hello,” Sirius greeted. “We are here to get my Godson his Heir rings.”

“Take a seat. Young Wizard, cut your hand and drip the blood onto the parchment.” Harry looked at Sirius first for confirmation then followed what the Goblin said to do. The cut healed immediately after he dripped blood onto the parchment and then words started appearing:

 

_ The Eldest and Only son of James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Potter née Evans, Hadrian “Harry” James Fleamont William Potter, aged 13 years as of today, is Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. The Heir rings of such high ranking Houses are being accepted two years overdue, as they should have been accepted on the recipients 11th birthday.  _

_ With the acceptance of the Heir rings, Hadrian will now be able to enter the Family vault and take money, unseal his parents will, perform Magic outside of Hogwarts with the underage tracking spell being removed from his person, and Hadrian will be able to attend Ministry meetings while making decisions  _ _ ONLY _ _ in the presence of his Magical Guardian, Sirius Orion Black III. (Applies for Heir Potter until he is 14 years upon which he will be able to make decisions on his own as Lord Potter would be “Magical Guardian” to Heir Black). _

_ With the acceptance of the Heir rings, the Trust vault will be combined back into the Main Family Vault, Hadrian will grow fully into his Family Magic (listed below), and Hadrian will be required to live in one of the Potter or Black homes, protected by the wards that will keep him safe until he masters the Magic to do so himself. _

_ Family Magic:  _

_ Paternal Magic:  _

_ Metamorphmagus _

_ Occlumency _

_ Maternal Magic _

_ Legilimency _

_ Healing _

_ Godfather Magic _

_ Dueling _

_ Dark Magic _

 

“But I don’t want Dark Magic!” Harry protested, turning to look at his Godfather.

“Harry!” Sirius said, warning clear in his voice. Harry ignored him. 

“Harry!” Sirius said, a bit louder. Harry still paid no attention.

“Hadrian James!” Sirius said sharply and Harry immediately froze.

“Sir?” Harry replies, shaking in his seat.

“The Dark Magic means that they will have less of an effect on you and that you will be able to control it easier if you need to. It does  _ not _ mean that you will become a Dark Wizard,” Sirius explained, hugging Harry to get him to relax.

“Promise?” 

“Have I ever lied to you?” Harry shook his head. “I won’t start now.” The Goblin watched the exchange silently and smiled at what he saw. 

“Can I attend the meetings?” Harry asked, switching the subject and wiping his eyes.

“Yes, you won’t be able to vote, but you can attend.” Sirius stood and bowed to the Goblin before leaving. Harry followed his example. They visited the main Potter Family vault and grabbed a few supplies and some of James and Lily’s belongings. Lily had kept journals of her time at Hogwarts and James had a bottomless trunk that he could use as it was very secure.

After buying the school supplies that Harry would need, they went back home. 


	4. To Hogwarts We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching Stranger Things 3 and geez, that made me want to cry. Anyways, I'm thinking about rereading the Harry Potter series because I've read so much fan fiction, I'm not sure what actually happened and what hasn't. Also, my little OC has a story that will be very important later on so don't forget about him. And the Ravenclaw Prefect that I mention is real, just not well known.

**Wednesday 1 September 1993**

“Are you ready?” Sirius asks, hugging Harry to his body tightly. 

“I’m ready. I won’t be pushed around anymore and I’ll try to find every resource to help us find Pettigrew,” Harry assured, hugging back just as tightly. They had decided that Harry would be one of the first people to arrive at the Hogwarts Express, just as the barrier opened. “I’m a little scared.”

“Everything will be fine and he won’t hurt you while at Hogwarts!” Sirius assured, falling through the barrier as he talked. Harry followed him and frowned.

“I’m not worried about him….What if I try to hurt myself?” Harry pulled his trunk behind him and placed it by the train.

“You call me at any time, remember that, okay?” Sirius looked at Harry for a long time before a cough drew their attention to a man coming through the barrier. Sirius’ breath hitched and Harry was instantly on guard.

“Who is that? Do they know you?” Harry whispered.

“Remus Lupin. You should get to know him.” Sirius looked at the clock and wiped at his face. “I should get going. Get on the train and I want you to behave. If you can make it until christmas before cutting, I’ll get you anything you want, alright?”

“Really? I’ll try my best!” Harry hugged Sirius then drug his trunk onto the train. By the time he looked out the window, Sirius was gone.

 

Harry wandered the train on his own, meeting the Heirs that he had read about. He had placed a spell over the compartment that would alert him when people entered and whether he knew them or not. As he had arrived at eight and the train left at eleven, he got to meet a lot of people. As Harry was going back to his compartment, he approached a kid that looked overwhelmed.  _ They have to be a first year, quite possibly a Muggleborn. _

“Hey, kid!” Harry called out and the boy’s head snapped up. “Do you need help?”

“And who are you?” The boy asked, eyes narrow.

“I’m Hadrian James Fleamont William Potter,” Harry said using his full name and letting his facial features and his hair morph into their natural state. The boy gasped and his eyes visibly widened.

“Harry Potter! The savior?” He asked and Harry felt a little uncomfortable. 

“Yeah....Do you need help?” 

“I’m Felix Oliver Fawley. I’m a Halfblood, like you!” The kid, Felix, beamed. 

“I don’t care about blood status, not really. As long as you don’t bully people, you are alright in my book.” 

“Even the Slytherins?” Felix asked, head tilted to the side.

“As long as they don’t bully.”

“Good. My Mum wants me in Slytherin but I didn’t want you to hate me!” Felix beamed.

“Why do you care if I hate you or not?” Harry asked, truly baffled. He did start walking in the direction of his compartment, dragging Felix’s trunk behind him.

“Because you killed Voldemort and my Father was a follower of Voldemort.” Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” Harry felt like he was punched in the gut.

“But my Mum hated him. He attacked her. While Mum knew he was a Death Eater, she couldn’t prove it and the Ministry was corrupted.” Felix seemed to notice the tension in the air and hastened to backtracked. “Mum doesn’t follow his beliefs! In fact, she married my Dad, a Muggle!” 

“As long as you don’t bully Muggles and Muggleborns and you won’t try to make them feel less than I have no problem with you.” Harry decided to give the boy a chance. “Do you want to meet my friends?”

“Sure!” Felix and Harry didn’t talk again for the rest of the walk. When he arrived at the compartment that he had written his name on, he could sense the people inside better. He closed his eyes and counted the number of people inside. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and an unknown adult were inside. Harry pushed the door open and smiled.

“Hey guys! Meet Felix, my new young friend!” Harry greeted and everybody went silent.

“Harry! Where have you been? Everyone has been going crazy searching for you!” Ron bellowed, making the man in the corner jump. Upon closer inspection, he was Remus Lupin, his Father’s old friend.

“Don’t worry, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Harry assured.

“We were worried….” Fred began.

“....About you mate,” George finished.

“Don’t do that to us!” They said together.

“I’m sorry. I wrote to Ron, but he never responded so I just talked to Hermione,” Harry explained, a false sorry look on his face. 

“And the kid?” Ron asked.

“Felix. His name is Felix! And I met him earlier while walking around and talking to people since I got here so early.” Harry smiled and sat between Fred and George and pulled Felix to sit with him.

“But why is he here?” Ron asked.

“Because he is my friend and he was lost. He is cool when you get to know him.”

“Hello!” Felix waved. “I’m Felix Oliver Fawley! What’s your name?” Felix asked, looking at everybody.

“I’m Fred and this is my twin George,” Geroge said.

“No! I’m Fred today, you can be Fred tomorrow, George!” Fred corrected.

“We’re the Weasley twins! Fifth year Gryffindors!” They shouted in unison.

“Nice to meet you!” Felix said, smiling brightly.

“Hey, who’re the prefects?” Harry asked.

“No idea!” Fred said.

“Haven’t been announced yet!” George finished.

“None of them have?” Harry asked.

“You being missing was too important,” Hermione whispered. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way. I’m a third year Gryffindor.”

“She could easily be a Ravenclaw though, so don’t let that fool you!” Harry stage whispered and everybody laughed.

“I’m Ron Weasley and this is my little sister Ginny. I’m a third year as well and Ginny is a second year. Both Gryffindors.” Ron introduced Ginny for her and Harry could tell that she was wary around Felix.

“What House do you want to be in, Felix?” Hermione asked.

“My Mum wants me in Slytherin. That’s where she was,” Felix shrugged.

“Slytherin? So you’re evil?” Ron asked, disgust clear in his voice.

“Just because he might be in Slytherin doesn’t make him evil!” Harry growled.

“Really? Because all evil people are Slytherins and all Slytherins are evil!” Ron shouted.

“No! That’s not true!” Harry said.

“Really?  _ You-Know-Who _ ? Malfoy? Snape? All of them evil and all of them Slytherins!” Ron argued.

“Doesn’t matter! Grindelwald wasn’t a Slytherin and he was the most powerful and dangerous Wizard, only bested by Voldemort!” Harry yelled, getting frustrated.

“He didn’t go to Hogwarts!” Ron bellowed. “If he did, then he would have been a Slytherin! You know that!”

“No! I don’t know that!”

“Why are you getting so upset with the facts?” Ron asked.

“Because the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin!” Harry shouted back and everybody went silent.

“What?” Ron deflated, sagging back.

“I begged it not to because you were my first friend and I didn’t want to lose you,” Harry explained, closing his eyes.

“I can leave if they don’t want me here….” Felix offered.

“No, you can stay because you are my friend. If anybody gives you problems, you tell me and I’ll set Fred and George on them.” Harry laughed and Felix giggled. 

After a bit of time, everybody was laughing and smiling. The door was opened and the trolley witch was standing there. “Anything off the cart?” she asked, small smile.

“Yes please! A few Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Prancing Pretzels!” Harry said, buying enough for everybody. 

“Can I have a few Blood Pops, please?” Felix asked, buying eleven of them.

“Those things are disgusting!” Ron said, scrunching his nose.

“I like them….” Felix said, bowing his head.

Around an hour after that, the door opened again and Molfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the door. “Hello Draconian Lucius Malfoy. I believe we got off on the wrong foot when we first met. I’m Hadrian James Fleamont William Potter.” Harry stuck his hand out and he faintly heard Ron asking what he was doing. 

“What is this? Some kind of prank?” Draco asked, feeling wary of the sudden olive branch being handed to him.

“No.” Harry said, hand still sticking out. “Over the summer, I learned what it takes to be Lord of a Family. Since I will be Lord of both Potter and Black Family, I should get along with the other Heirs. You are one of the Heirs that I should get along with.”

“You became Heir over the summer?” Drco asked, finally taking Harry’s hand.

“Yes. I am now Heir Black and Heir Potter. Next year, I will be Lord Potter, but I will still be Heir Black,” Harry replied, small smile on his face. “This is Felix Oliver Fawley, one of the Sacred 28.”

“Well, when should we meet up?” Draco asked. 

“Soon. I’ll send you a letter, yes?”

“Sure, I-” Draco stopped abruptly as the train started to slow.

**“We can’t be there yet,” said Hermione, checking her watch.**

**“So why’re we stopping?”** Ron asked, face pressed to the window.

The final jolt of the train stopping made luggage fall around them and Harry slammed into Draco as the lights went out. “Harry? What’s happening?” Felix asked, arms waving around and trying to grab onto him.

“Nothing, must be something wrong with the train,” Harry replied, pushing away from Draco and helping him up. He then took ahold of Feix’s hand to let him know that he was there. “I will check it out?”

“No! Don’t go out there! Something is outside!” Ron shouted and heads snapped towards the window. “It’s boarding the train!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! We are on a bridge!” Draco hissed, hand firmly grasping the back of Harry’s robe.

“Shut up Malfoy!” Ron yelled and Ginny sobbed.

Suddenly, the door started to open and someone fell inside the room. “Does anybody know what’s going on?” 

“No idea, Neville. Sit down on the seat, the compartment is full but I fine with standing,” Harry said, giving up his seat. Harry sat down gracefully on the ground and pulled Draco and Felix with him.

“Are we sitting on the dirty ground?” Draco said, sneer evident in his voice.

“All the seats are taken.” Harry tilted his head in thought before a hoarse voice told them all to be quiet. It appears that Professor Lupin had finally woken up.

Harry watched as Lupin conjured flames in his hand and cursed himself for not thinking of it. Harry conjured his own flames and his were even brighter than Lupins. “Harry? When did you learn how to do that?” Hermione asked.

“Over the summer….” Harry replied. 

Their conversation was cut short by the compartment door opening and revealing a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. A hood covered the creatures face and it was unnaturally thin under the robes. Suddenly, it drew a deep breath and Harry remembered what it was. A dementor. One from Azkaban.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry shouted and a bit of his silvery mist shot out of his wand. He hadn’t been able to master the spell over the summer so he didn’t have a corporeal patronus, only the mist.

The dementor seemed to stop in its tracks, but it didn’t go away and some of the effects still came through.

The coldness.

The sadness.

Blood rushing.

Screaming.

Crying.

Harry shook his head and focused his happy memories.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry heard Lupin say and a wolf raced out of the end of his wand. The dementor was thrown violently away and Harry sighed in relief.

“Harry? What was that?” Felix whimpered.

“A dementor from Azkaban, presumably looking for Sirius Black,” Harry responded.

“And that white mist?” Hermione whispered.

“A patronus. They act as a shield to the dementors. Mine isn’t strong enough yet…..”

“But you got a result, no matter how small,” Lupin said. “That is incredibly advanced Magic that most adults can’t even do. When did you learn it? From who?”

“Can you teach me?” Harry asked, ignoring the other questions.

“If you answer my questions.”

“Over the summer. Sirius.” Harry looked over to his pile of candy and handed Felix a Chocolate Frog to share with Ginny. “Does anyone have chocolate?”

“Here.” Lupin brought out a slab of chocolate and began to break it into large chunks. He handed a piece to everybody.

“What’s this for?” Ron asked, stuffing the chocolate into his mouth.

“Combats the after effects of a dementor,” Harry explained, biting into his piece. A warmth spread to his fingers and toes that he hadn’t realized was missing to begin with. They all sat in silence.

“I never want to feel that again,” Draco murmured.

“Me neither,” Harry replied quietly so that only Felix and Draco could hear.

“Could you teach me that spell once you learn it?” Draco asked.

“We could learn together!” Harry said, smiling a little.

The rest of the ride was in silence. After getting off the train, Harry pointed out Hagrid for Felix, then walking with his friends towards the carriages. The carriages that were being pulled by Thestrals. They all piled into a carriage and it started up the road to Hogwarts. 

Professor Flitwick lead the sorting, as Professor McGonagall had taken Hermione away to talk to her and she didn’t come back until after the sorting. Felix had ended up in Slytherin and sat next to an amused Draco.


	5. The Unwanted News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape won't be good but he won't be evil. He is a grey character like in the story. Furthermore, this in not the end of Sirius, he still has an important role to play in the story.

**Wednesday 1 September 1993**

“You will no longer be staying with your relatives or in Gryffindor Tower,” Dumbledore told Harry. They were not alone in the office though, because Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, and Remus Lupin joined them. As soon as the welcoming feast had ended, Mcgonagall had stopped Harry from leaving and lead him to the Headmaster’s Office.

“Why not?” Harry asked, eyes flickering around. “Are you kicking me out of Hogwarts?”

Dumbledore could see that Harry was becoming upset and quickly jumped in, “No! You just aren’t as safe at the Dursley’s as I thought you would be. Therefore, you will be a ward of the castle until I deem you safe to return.”

“What does that mean?” Harry’s nose wrinkled up and Remus and Snape closed their eyes at the display that was all Lily.

“Whatever teachers feel comfortable will have a say in how you are raised. I have already decided that Minerva and Severus will be your guardians. The three of you will stay in the quarters that I have worked to make during the feast.” Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and watched the anger and shock roll through the room.

“I did not agree to this!” Snape shouted, standing up from his chair. “I do not get paid to take care of Potter! Especially when he doesn’t know the difference of right from wrong and does as he pleases!”

“I know the difference between right and wrong!” Harry defended. “Why do I have to stay with him? He hates me!”

“Now Harry and Severus, this won’t work if you don’t give it a chance,” Dumbledore admonished.

“I don’t think it would even if we tried,” Harry muttered. “Why can’t I stay with Remus or something?”

“With me?” Remus gasped. “Why?”

“Well, you knew my parents. You were friends with my Dad.” Harry glances at the ground when the room goes silent.

“Who told you that?” McGonagall whispers.

“I read my Mother’s journals that she kept from her time at Hogwarts. I mostly focused on the one’s written after Hogwarts because I wanted to learn more about the war, but I did read a few entries during Hogwarts,” Harry explained, fuging the truth a little. He let the image of him reading the journal drift to the front of his mind when he felt Dumbledore probing. “I’m almost to the part where they go into hiding because Dumbledore has warned them that Voldemort is either after me or Neville.”

“I’m not sure you should be reading those….” Dumbledore said.  _ He could read about Black’s betrayal and blame one of us. He could join Voldemort! _

“But they are all I have from my Mother. I didn’t want to remove too much from the Family Vault!” Harry whined, making his voice high pitched and annoying.

“Have you learned anything else from your reading?” Dumbledore asked.

“That Sirius Black is my Godfather.”

“Yes, you will definitely be staying with Severus and Minerva so they can keep you safe.” Dumbledore rose from his chair and decided to stop talking about Harry’s parents. “However, you will be pleased to know that Remus and Filius will be Uncles if they want to while Poppy and Pomona will be Aunts.”

“Of course! He is always around anyways,” Madam Pomfrey said fondly. “You can call me Aunt Poppy.”

“And you can call me Auntie Sprout,” Sprout told Harry with a soft smile.

“You called me Uncle Rem as a baby, but I do believe you would have graduated to Uncle Remus,” Lupin said, giving Harry a shy smile.

“Uncle Filius will be fine by me if it is for you?” Flitwick told him and Harry smiled a little.

“You can call me Minerva or anything you feel comfortable with,” McGonagall explained and Harry leaned into his chair.

“Sir or Professor.” Snape was short and angry, making Harry tense up immediately.

“Severus!” Dumbledore chided. “I’ll be your Grandfather.”

“No thank you.” Harry said, making the people in the room gasp. “I had Grandfathers and Grandmothers, I’m not going to replace them.”

“Did you read about them as well?” Dumbledore asked and sighed when Harry nodded. “I will show you to your rooms.” Dumbledore rose, followed by Harry, Minerva, and ‘Sir’. 

They were lead to a door made of stone with vines on it. Dumbledore whispered something to the stone and it parted like in Diagon Alley. 

They walked in and a warm living area with stuffed chairs greeted them. The kitchen was farther back with a table in the middle that had three chairs. Three other doors lead out of the room and Harry went to the one that had his name on the door.

“Everybody has their own room which includes a closet, training room of your choosing, and a work space for doing homework or grading papers,” Dumbledore explained.

“A training room?” Harry asked, turning to look back at Dumbledore.

“Yes. Severus has requested a Potions room connected, so I connected his private one down in the dungeons. Minerva wanted to be connected to her personal library. I have decided you get the same honor.”

“I want a room to practice my spell casting! I need to be a good dueler.” Harry walked into his room. Dumbledore, Minerva, and Snape followed him. 

“You can change the room by imagining how you want it to look and tapping your wand on the diamond,” Dumbledore explained. Harry closed his eyes and thought about his room at Sirius’ house before tapping on the diamond. 

When he opened his eyes, the room was exactly like his own and that made him happy. “Thank you Professor!” Harry went about unpacking his things and felt the others leave the room. When he finished, he wend out to see them all sitting at the table and talking.

“Hello….” Harry greeted awkwardly.

“Hello Harry, we were just discussing who the prefects should be. Do you have any suggestions?” Dumbledore asked.

“So he can suggest some of the worst people ever, no thanks,” Snape sneered.

“Just for Gryffindor or all the Houses?” Harry asked, ignoring Snape.

“Any of them.”

“Cedric for Hufflepuff. He is honest and hardworking. He helps others and he isn’t a bully to others.” Harry thought a little longer. “Marcus Turner for Ravenclaw. I don’t know him well, but he is always helping the younger years in the library during breaks. Does it have to be a boy and girl?”

“Not necessarily, it’s just tradition,” Dumbledore replies.

“Fred and George Weasley. Yes, they are pranksters but they don’t harm others and giving them a little responsibility might make them behave a little better. Plus, they know how to help the younger years, they do so all the time and their grades are high enough.” 

Dumbledore and Minerva shared a look. “You can’t be considering them! They are some of the worst students we have.” Snape shouted.

“You don’t have a say in Gryffindor Prefects. We will take them into consideration, but for now you three should come up with a set of rules that yu will all follow.” Dumbledore rose and left the quarters. Harry sat down in his vacated seat and smiled towards Minerva. 

“Rules?” 

“Yes, just to keep you safe. Such as you have to be back in these rooms by ten, which happens to be curfew anyways. No going anywhere without permission. If we tell you to do something, please do it as quickly as you can,” Minerva said, smile on her face.

“You will also respect us and our privacy and we will punish you when we see fit,” Snape added, gleeful smile on his face.

“Is that all?” Harry asked, looking solely at Minerva.

“No lying, stealing, or disrespect. Also, you will have chores that if you fail to complete will result in a punishment,” Snape sneered.

“What are my chores?” Harry asked, still looking at Minerva.

“Just dishes after breakfast, cleaning up after yourself, and keeping your room tidy. Since we all share a bathroom, just clean up after yourself and that will suffice. Okay?” Minerva said. “Is that too much?”

“Nonsense! If that is too much it is simply because the boy is lazy!” Snape growled.

“I can do them. May I go to sleep now? I’m a little tired….”

“Of course! Be in this room by six thirty so we can go down for breakfast and you can attend classes,” Minerva told him, hugging him before he walked off.

 

**Thursday 2 September 1993**

Harry woke early as he had gone to sleep very early. He went to take a shower and get ready for the day. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth before wiping out the tub and sink, then dried the floor so that he couldn’t be accused of not cleaning up after himself. 

After gathering his school books and placing them in his bottomless bag, he strapped his wand to his wrist and decided to read a little before the day began. 

About an hour later, both Minerva and Snape walked into the room. Minerva made a cup of tea while Snape made a cup of coffee. “Good morning, Harry,” Minerva greeted.

“Good morning. Sleep well?” Harry asked, closing his book.

“Yes. And you? You seem to be up rather early,” Minerva commented.

“I’m just an early riser, that’s all. Are you ready to go down to the Great Hall?” Harry asked, standing up with a bright smile.

“Yes. I’ll accompany you down after I get dressed,” Minerva replied and it was then that Harry realized she was still in her nightgown and immediately looked away. Minerva stood and walked away while Snape went into the bathroom. A few moments later, Minerva was out of her room and dressed in her usual attire. “Ready to go?”

“Yes ma’am.” Harry lead the way out the door and held it open for her before following her down to Great Hall. When they arrived, Harry went to find Hermione and Ron but bumped into Felix. “Hey Felix! How was your night?”

“Great! Slytherin House is so cool!” Felix replied, waving his arms around like mad. “Some of them are kind of mean though. They were going around and asking all the first years what they were….”

“What?” Harry asked, baffled.

“They wanted to know our blood status….” Felix murmured.

“That’s awful!” Harry exclaimed in outrage. “I’ll talk with Draco when we have an Heirs meeting. I’ll be scheduling them throughout the month of September, then they will become group meetings.”

“Why?” 

“Us Heirs need to get to know each other since we will be voting when we all become Lords and Ladies. It will be easier to make allies now before we could accidentally start a Blood Feud or something that lasts generations!”

“Snape’s here! I have to go!” Felix whispered and ran to his table. Harry shrugged and walked over to Gryffindor and sat between Hermione and Fred.

“Harry? Where did you go last night?” Hermione asked, drawing everybody's attention. 

“Dumbledore is making me stay with Professor McGonagall and Snape to keep me safe or whatever,” Harry grumbled.

“Really? That must be awful mate!” Ron sympathized. Hermione shook her head.

“Have we gotten our schedules yet?” Harry asked, knowing that they haven’t but wanting to change the topic.

“No. Professor McGongall is passing them out now. After classes, can we speak in the library about what you asked me about over the summer?” Hermione asked and Harry tensed. “It’s important.”

“Yeah. After classes.” Harry stopped listening after that but accepted his schedule from Minerva and smiled. 

“Harry,” a voice said behind him and Harry jumped. It was Remus Lupin. “After Professor Dumbledore makes his announcements, can I speak to you in my office?”

“Don’t you have classes?” Harry asked.

“No. My first period is free. Yours is too.” Remus smiled then walked to the Head table where Dumbledore was beginning to rise.

“I would like to announce the new Prefects at this time. After much deliberation, we have decided that Cedric Diggory and Mervyn Wynch for Hufflepuff, Marcus Turner and Cyril Meakin for Ravenclaw, Nicolas Grimmett and Ryan Westrup for Slytherin, and Fred Weasley and George Weasley for Gryffindor. We have already written to your homes and we want you to know what an honor this is.” Dumbledore sat down after his announcement. 

The Great Hall was silent at his announcement until, “Us? You have to be kidding us!” Fred and George shouted.

“Congratulations Fred and George,” Hermione said, voice full of awe.

 

“What did you want to speak about Professor Lupin?” Harry asks, settling down into the offered chair.

“Why did you lie to Dumbledore about where you learned everything? You told me you were with Black,” Remus said, on high alert for any kind of deception.

“Sirius is good. He didn’t kill those people and he didn’t get my parents killed but you guys will never believe me! I’m trying to find proof!” Harry defends.

“He is a very good liar, Harry! He can fool people!” 

“Not me! I’ve looked at his memories and assured that they are real!”

“How?”

“Legilimency! I’m a natural!” Harry explained. “Sirius didn’t even get a trial and you don’t care! He was one of your friends!” 

“I’m not friends with people that kill others!” Remus shouts and Harry jumps. 

“Then we aren’t friends!” Harry shouts back and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. 

 

Classes went okay. He was ahead in Transfiguration, Potions, and History of Magic. His Potion was even perfect, but Snape had still found something to criticise. Care of Magical Creatures was new, but interesting nonetheless. Hagrid was the Professor and Harry had ridden the Hippogriff without anything going wrong. After that, he went around helping others and pushed Draco out the way after he had insulted the Hippogriff in an offhanded comment. “Hagrid told you they require respect and you still insulted them?”

“I didn’t think about it!” Draco replies, brushing out his hair.

“Then try thinking about it next time before opening your mouth!” Harry was upset that Draco could have ruined Hagrid’s first lesson because he was being a prat.

The conversation with Hermione after classes went much the same way as the one with Remus, with her wondering why he was staying with Sirius and him having to explain what had actually happened versus what the Aurors think had happened.


	6. Is This My New Personal Hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have kind of been off the grid for a while. I got a job and worked about 40 hours a week so I could save up for college and my German lessons started which drives me nuts as I'm terrible at it. Speaking of which, I just filled out my first application! Go me! Anyways, I've also started beck at school and I only have two classes this semester so I should be able to work often. Bother me with reviews though, I desperately need the motivation. If you want to see something in the story, let me know so I can see if I can fit it in there somewhere. Sorry again and I hope you enjoy! Also, it's shorter than normal, sorry about that too.
> 
> EDIT--It came to my attention that I forgot a line at the beginning of the chapter so it was a small edit I made. I am writing the next chapter though.

**Saturday 4 September 1993**

Harry had had practice yesterday night, so he slept in a little. When he woke, both adults were no where to be found so he ate alone and left. He took his bookbag and cloak with him on his way to find Draco Malfoy of all people. 

Draco was just leaving the Great Hall, so Harry followed him from a few feet behind, trying to scare him. “HARRY!” Felix called, feet away behind Harry, causing him to squeak like a dog toy, in turn making Draco scream.

“Why were you behind me?” Draco asked, smoothing his robes and desperately trying not to blush.

"I was trying to scare you!" Harry exclaimed. "I need to talk to you, are you free? Also, I dont know why Felix was following you...."

“No! I was just going to go back to Slytherin forms and sleep or something,” Felix replied.

“Sleep? It’s only just past lunch!” Draco questioned.

“I’ve just woken up….” Harry explained honestly.

“You guys are a mess!” Draco said, turning away before turning back. “I have to talk to Theo and Blaise before I talk to you. Where can we meet?” 

“My….I learned bout this room on the seventh floor that gives you whatever you want. Meet us up there and knock on the door between the weird paintings.”

“There are no doors up there Potter!” Draco protested.

“There will be!” Harry said, dragging Felix away before any questions could be asked. An hour laster, somebody was knocking on the door and Harry answered to see Draco, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and a young girl that looked like Daphne. “Hey Draco. You brought everyone?”

“When I told them I was meeting with you, they begged to come with me. I hope that’s okay?” Draco replied shyly.

“As long as they follow my rules while in here. That’s what Felix and I were coming up with while waiting on you.” Harry lead them over to a fire place that had a long table with chairs surrounding it. 

“Rules?” Blaise threatened cooley.

“No interruptions, no name calling, and no judging people on blood status or their family’s history. We are here to learn about each other. Eventually, the meetings will encompass the Muggleborns and Halfbloods as well. If I hear anything about one of you guys being derogatory, you will be on the top of my list to make a Blood Feud with when I become Lord Potter and again when I become Lord Black, understand?” Harry growled.

“No need to get hostile Heir Potter Black,” Daphne held up her hands in a surrendering motion and took a small step forwards.

“Thank you. Now, who is the mini you?” Harry asked, calming down instantly.

“My younger sister, Astoria. She is Draco’s Betrothed,” Daphne explained. Harry wrinkled his nose at the thought of arranged marriages. “What?”

“I don’t like arranged marriages. I have nothing against people that have them, but I would never follow one unless I truely loved the person. I am glad that the Potter Family got rid of them, however the Black Family never did and Sirius Black didn’t follow his so it fally to me unless he gets married.” The others were confused on how he knew this.

“What?” Felix finally questioned.

“Let’s sit and discuss other things before we go into the deep stuff.” They all sat around the table and stared at Harry, but nobody said anything. “What is your favorite Wizarding tradition?” It was a nice and easy question that shouldn’t spark any controversy.

“Yule. The ceremony is beautiful and the outfits are always stunning,” Astoria piped up for the first time. 

“That’s my favorite too!” Daphne replied.

“Mine is Samhain! That was the first Pureblood tradition I got to participate in and it made me feel older,” Blaise said excitedly.

“What’s your favorite Harry?” Astoria asked excitedly.

“I haven’t celebrated any since I was a baby….I remember a little bit of Samhain, but you guys could understand why that one is definatly not my favorite….” harry replied sadly, thinking of his parents always made him feel glum.

“Then we will definatly invite you to Yule!” Daphne said, already planning on writing to her parents.

“And you can join the Samhain traditions that we always celebrate at school to give you some happier memories of that day!” Theo planned.

“Thanks you guys….I’ve never had people do this for me!” Harry felt tears come to his eyes and hurried to wipe them away.

“So why the meetings? Why now?” Theo, who insisted on Theo rather than Theodore, finally asked.

“Because it will make us stronger in case another war begins. I’m not following a man who gets bested by a baby, but I’m not going to follow a man that puts the worlds faith behind that baby either,” Harry answered.

“So you are Grey?” Blaise asked slowly.

“Yes.” The rest of the table gasped at the admission. “I have my beliefs and I will follow them. In time, you will understand them. For now, I will keep them to myself.”

“Why? Are you secretly Light and don’t want us to know?” Draco questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

“No. However you won’t understand if I tell you know and will be against them. When the meetings merge, I will explain my beliefs to everybody at one time.” Harry stood and turned his back to everyone. “I can’t lose more people.”

“When’s the next meeting?” Astoria asked, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder and noticing the flinch he responded with.

“I have these messengers for everybody.” Harry pulled out six notebooks from his bag and started passing them out. “Each page is labeled with a person’s name and if you write on that page, they will be able to see it. Be careful, I can see who you are writing to, not what you are writing, but if you use anything against the rules I will know. The group page is the second one and has everybody’s name in their own handwriting. Don’t write on the first page until I tell you to. Carry these everywhere you go and don’t hesitate to write for help in anything, classes, home life, friends, etc.”

“You’re really nice once we got to know you,” Theo said.

“Yeah, Professor Snape said you were spoiled rotten and arrogant beyond belief!” Astoria chimed in.

“He told us to stay away from you or we would get detention with Filch,” Felix murmured quietly. 

“Well, he knew _nothing_ about my homelife and assumed I was just like my Father, so it’s no wonder he told you those things.” Harry was fuming on the inside even though he didn’t show it. A Professor should be more professional than that. “Anyways, the meeting is dismissed. You can hang around but I have to meet with the other Purebloods and give them the journal. If you would prefer, we can have one on one meetings, or I can continue with the group meetings in Slytherin. Anyways, send any Purebloods that are third year and below my way so I can get these things started, not just the Heirs.”

Harry slipped out of the room and walked towards Gryffindor Tower. He wanted to see Ron and Hermione before trying to find the other Purebloods. As he was mere feet from the door, a hand grabbed him by his collor are jerked him backwards.

“What did we say about you leaving the quarters?” Snape’s voice drawled above him.

“What?” Harry gasped, trying to slow his pounding heart.

“You must ask _permission_ before going anywhere, isn’t that correct?” Snape whispered and Harry felt a chill run down his spine. Harry was literally dragged back to the quarters and fought with all his might but couldn’t get free. “I think a beating is in order.” 

Snape forcibly bent Harry over his knees, (when he began sitting, Harry didn’t know), and kept him there with a firm arm on his back. Harry tried to cover his rear end with his hands but Snape maneuvered them out of the way and brought his hand down in a stinging swat that had Harry jerking forewards. Snape was stronger than his Uncle Vernon it seemed.

 _Whatever, if I can deal with Uncle Vernon and not cry, then I can take Snape_ …. Harry thought before it was broken with a harder hit to his behind. _I’m going to have bruises later…._

Snape just kept going and Harry’s resolve was slowly breaking down. _Why won’t the welp cry? I must not be hitting him hard enough_! Snape thought, and began putting his full strength into swats, making Harry cry out with each hit.

At that moment, Minerva walked in with a tired look on her face. “Severus, I still can’t find….” Minerva was in shock by what she was seeing. Harry sobbing while Severus was beating him and showing no signs of stopping. “STOP!” 

Severus immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up. “Severus, I think you should go to your room and calm down. NOW!” Minerva shouted the last word when he showed no sighs of moving. Severus simply stood and dropped Harry on the ground, jostling his sore rear end. He was still crying and refused to move from his place on the floor. Minerva went to immediately call for Poppy.

Moments later, Poppy was lifting Harry with magic and bringing him though the Floo so he could be treated in the hospital. She cast many spells, mostly directed towards his tailbone and surrounding areas. “It seems like he fractured his tailbone. How did this occur?”

“I found Severus beating him and sent Severus to his room.” Minerva replied coldly. 

“Unfortunately, the tailbone is one of the only bones in the body that can’t be healed magically. He will have to wait for it to be healed naturally.” Poppy raised Harry’s hips and placed his backside on the softest pillow they had until he woke up, at which point he would be rotated to his stomach.

 

Hours later, Harry woke with a loud groan and Poppy hurried over. “It hurts,” he moaned, tears leaking from his eyes. Poppy rolled him to his stomach and he cried out while being moved, but settled in once he was on his stomach. 

“Why did Severus hit you?” Poppy asked mildly and without any emotion on her face. _Attempted to severely maim is more like it._  

“Because I left without permission….But nobody was around to ask!” Harry defended himself from the accusation.

“It’s all right. Minerva brought some books for you to read and your journal along with some quills and ink pots. Will you need anything else?” Poppy asked, placing a cooling charm on Harry’s rear end.

“My assignments for class….I don’t want to fall behind….” Harry replied, turning his head to look at her. “What happened? Is Minerva mad at me?”

“You broke your tailbone. No. She is mad at Severus, but not at you.” Poppy abruptly left and Harry grabbed his journal to write a message to Sirius.

 

_Dear Sirius,_

_Can’t talk right now, but I needed to tell you something. I broke my tailbone so I’m in the hospital wing. I probably won’t be able to play quidditch and I’m going to miss some of my classes. It wasn’t even my fault, not really. But it doesn’t matter. Magic can’t fix it and now I’m stuck in the infirmary with Poppy. I just wanted to go out, but Minerva and Snape said I need permission to leave the rooms but they weren’t around so I had nobody to ask so then he beat me when he found me…._

_Don’t get angry, I don’t need you to get captured before we can prove your innocence. I need you. You were the first adult to help me, even when I didn’t want the help. Please let me handle this and I’ll write to you everyday._

_Love,_

_Hadrian James Fleamont William Potter_

 

Sirius would know that Harry was serious because he signed with his full name and he only does that when he is serious. Harry felt the journal vibrate to signify that the message was safely delivered to Sirius and smiled before falling back asleep.


End file.
